1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to a handlebar conversion kit for motorcycles. The invention allows the position of handlebars to be quickly, easily, changed over a large range of positions to fit the rider or to change the riding position to suit the desired riding style.
2. Description of the Related Art
Street motorcycles come in five basic styles; sport, sport touring, standard, cruiser, and touring. The style of these bikes is simply a description of the type of riding position or riding style that they offer. When you purchase a motorcycle, essentially, you purchase a riding position. Typically the manufacture of a motorcycle will design a handlebar system that will generally fit most people, however many people of different sizes purchase these same motorcycles with virtually no way of changing the position of the handlebars to suit their size or personal preference. In an effort to offer a product to solve this problem, various handlebars and “riser” kits are offered in the marketplace. These handlebars and risers kits however, are designed to be a permanent or semi permanent change, allowing only very limited adjustability, therefore severely limiting the ability of the rider to customize their riding position, change the fit of their motorcycle, and or change their riding style. The disadvantage of the prior art handlebars and risers is that they offer only a very limited range of travel and again lock the rider into one riding position. The prior art is severely limited in its ability to make quick and large travel movement changes in the handlebar position because until now, an adequate design had not been developed. A further disadvantage of the prior art kits discussed above, is that the various components are often welded or fixed therefore the handlebars will “dig in” or snap off in the event of an accident, and serve as a fulcrum causing the motorcycle to flip, exacerbating the extent of injuries incurred by the rider. Worse yet, the design of prior art handlebar kits can cause injuries when such injuries would not otherwise occur.